Double Trouble
by His Gem
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee become parents


**Just something random**

**I JUST WANTED TO SAY TO EVERYONE HOW VERY SORRY I AM! I didn't realize that there were no quotations on here. (Usually what I do is write something at work in an email, email it to myself at home, copy and paste it into notepad and then upload it on here.) I proofread it when it was still in the email format and didn't see anything wrong with it, but apparently when i copied it into my notepad it got rid of my quotes! Thank you for pointing that out, and again I'm soooo sorry. That must have been really confusing!**

**Here it is, the original. **

* * *

At the ripe old age of 49, Charles Swan was about to become a Great Grandfather. He knew that on some level, the weirdness of that should really bother him, however he was very used to weird by this point, and couldn't find it in himself to be anything but happy. He'd been told the truth, finally, about what the Cullen's were, quickly after his marriage to Sue three years before. Between his daughter and son in law being vampires, his granddaughter being half vampire, and his stepchildren being werewolves, he'd become good at weird.

He and Sue had flown in just two days before, having known that Renesmee was to be giving birth sometime soon. Since the pregnancy was so unusual, they hadn't really known the actual date, and of course Alice was completely blind where both parents were involved, which frustrated her to no end. Billy had been there for three weeks already, Jake calling him and begging for some moral support. Seth and Leah were supposed to be arriving any moment. Everyone had gathered in the living room while Renesmee was upstairs with Carlisle, Bella and Rosalie, the only ones she would allow with her.

She had kicked Jacob out twenty minutes before.

Charlie grinned to himself, watching as Jacob wore a hole in the white carpet with his pacing, and as Edward sat in the corner practically pulling his hair out. He's been in both of their shoes before, technically not that long ago. He laughed at the fact that Edward was now a Grandfather.

Edward snorted and lifted his eyes to meet Charlie's. "Technically, I'm old enough to be _your_ Grandfather Charlie." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly, but then dropped again when they heard Renesmee screaming bloody murder from upstairs.

Jacob slammed his large fist down on the oak mantle over the fireplace, completely crushing it, and then looked over apologetically at Esme, who was sitting on the couch next to Sue, her arms crossed and a grimace on her face. She sighed and rolled her eyes, understanding his frustration. The knowledge that Renesmee was much stronger than Bella had been during labor calmed her only a little, she hated knowing that someone in their family was in pain, especially her granddaughter. And she hated not being able to do anything to help.

"JAKE!" Another scream erupted from her and Jacob flew up the stairs, nearly taking the banister off in his path.

Edward tried his hardest to block out Renesmee's murderous thoughts from his head. She was chanting _I'm going to kill Jacob_ over and over and while he defiantly found that funny he could also hear how much pain she was in. Jasper had taken up residence in the other corner and looked like a mirror image, curled up and yanking his blond hair. Edward wondered why he wouldn't just get out of the house. No man, or vampire for that matter, would ever be able to handle the pains of labor. Edward also blocked Carlisle's thoughts from his mind, not wanting to see anything that he shouldn't. Although he was well versed on what went on during a (somewhat) normal childbirth, he had no interest in seeing his daughter go through it.

They had all been slightly concerned in the beginning, Edward and Jacob especially. They'd both been in the room when Bella had given birth to Renesmee and even though it had happened a good eight years before, the image was unforgettable. When Renesmee had happily broken the news to Jacob of her pregnancy, the image of Bella had flashed in his mind before he had promptly passed out. Edward had suppressed a laugh, all the while, fearing exactly the same thing. While she hadn't developed as quickly as Bella had, the pregnancy had lasted about three months, she was stronger than Bella had been at the time and had handled it quite well. There was no morning sickness and no weight loss, she'd gone about her daily activities as usual. She had found the need to hunt twice as often, but it seemed as though that had been the only side affect. Though they hadn't been able to see anything on the sonogram, the uterus being made of the same hard shell as before, and Edward couldn't seem to get a read on any thoughts coming from the child.

Another scream from upstairs made everyone occupying the living room stiffen, until they heard the crying of a little child. Edward sat up straight and finally let himself see what was going on. Through Nessie's thoughts, he could see a small little boy being cleaned up by Bella, a mop of black curly hair was pasted to his head and he was waving his tiny tanned arms around as though he were trying to punch the air. She was trying to shush him as her eyes twinkled with happiness.

Edward grinned in pride and turned towards the others waiting in the room, it seemed as though everyone had their breaths held. Even Charlie.

"It's a boy!" He practically shouted, stopping himself before he could do his best Alice impression and jump in the air. Everyone in the living room cheered and hugged each other in delight. Emmett gave Edward a high five.

All movement stopped however, when they heard Renesmee gasp in pain. Stricken, Edward forgot about his earlier promise to stay away from the delivery room that they had set up and flew up the stairs to see what was wrong. He crashed through the door, unnecessarily out of breath and looked around frantically.

Everyone was staring at him in shock, even Renesmee.

It was Bella's giggling that brought him to his senses and he watched as she handed Rosalie the little boy, and moved to hold her daughters hand. She was looking at Edward, but was talking to Renesmee. "Honey, you're going to have to push again. I don't think you're quite finished." Carlisle snorted from where he was standing at the end of the delivery table.

Edward glanced at the four in the room, and realized that someone was missing. "I thought Jacob was here." He stated, glancing out the window, trying not to look at his daughter.

It was Rosalie who snorted this time, and he heard her feet shuffle. Curiously, he glanced over at her. She was standing behind the table, the lower portion of her body out of sight as she bounced his grandson in her sturdy arms. He saw her nudge something with her foot. "He passed out." She stated simply, a smirk gracing her face.

"He doesn't take delivering babies that well does he?" Bella asked, meeting Edward's eyes teasingly. Shocked, Edward didn't quite know what to say in response.

Emmett's voice boomed from downstairs. "Ness, are you having a litter of puppies up there or what?" His question was followed by a loud smacking sound. Esme had hit him. Renesmee hissed at his off color joke and began to push.

Edward excused himself as quickly as possible, sure that if he were to see more, he would manage to find _some_ way to join Jacob on the floor. He took his time on his way back down to the living room, briefly flipping through the memories of the last eight years. Snippets of Renesmee growing up into the beautiful woman that she was, which was hard for Edward to accept most of the time, flew through his mind. He could recall the first time that she realized that she loved Jacob as more of a friend, and their marriage that followed soon after. He'd been so angry at the time, when he'd first realized her feelings, even though he'd known it was coming from the very beginning.

He hadn't even reached the stairs to go down, when the cries of a second child sounded. Edward spun around and walked more calmly than before, back towards the room.

It was a beautiful baby girl, the spitting image of Renesmee when she had been born. His daughter was glowing, reaching her arms out for both of her newborns. Edward watched silently from the door as she held them close.

At that exact moment, Jacob groaned from his spot on the floor and pushed himself up. He shook his head, his shoulder length hair falling in front of his face. He smiled sheepishly up at Renesmee from his spot on the floor.

Edward realized that from Jacob's vantage point on the floor, he wasn't able to see the small pups resting in his wife's arms. He snorted, wondering if Jacob would pass out again.

Sending a short confused look in Edward's direction, Jacob pushed himself up from the floor and his brain ceased to function when his gaze finally fell upon the babies. "Ness?" He questioned, stepping forward slowly and brushing his large fingers gently down the little girl's cheek. She smiled up happily at him, letting out a small grunt.

Renesmee beamed up at her husband. "Daddy, meet your new little angels. Terra Eden and Magnus Terran." She glanced down at the babies and introduced them to their daddy.

The other s slipped out unnoticed, to give the new parents some private time. Edward snatched Bella's hand and brought it to his mouth for a kiss. "How are you feeling Grandma?" He whispered in her ear, as they descended down the stairs to meet with the rest of the family.

Bella giggled a little and swatted his arm. "Pretty darn good Grandpa." She whispered back.

They reached the bottom floor and let everyone know how well both parents and children were. Hours passed while they waited to meet the two, but they realized how important it was for the new parents to bond with their children.

They were finishing up watching a decent football game when there was a quick knock on the door. Seth and Leah let themselves in without waiting for anyone to open it. Leah breezed in, her face less bitter than it had been in a while and Seth followed behind her. He seemed to be out of breath and holding onto about five bags filled to the brim with baby toys and clothes. "Sorry we're late!" He gasped. "Leah made me stop for all this stuff and since we didn't know if they were going to have a boy or a girl we just bought two of everything."

Everyone stood to greet the newcomers when Jacob stepped down the stairs happily, a baby wrapped in each arm. "That works kid, since there are two of them." He said, laughing a bit.

Everyone "ohh-ed" and "ahh-ed" trying to get a closer look at the newborns. Esme and Sue were the first in line.

They were so distracted… that when there was a loud crash, everyone jumped in surprise.

Seth had dropped the bags, something inside must have been made of glass to have made the loud noise. He and Leah stood as still as statues, their mouths hanging open as they stared at the little bundles in Jacob's arms.

Edward was the first to catch on. He let out a loud laugh and walked toward Jacob, slapping him on the shoulder. "Now you know how I feel!" He said between bouts of laughter. Bella caught on quickly and covered her mouth in an attempt to silence her giggling.

Jacob looked at them both in confusion, not having the slightest idea what was wrong with them. "What do you…" Seth stepped forward, affectively cutting Jake off in mid-sentence. He looked as though he were possessed and held his hand out as if reaching for Terra. Jacob backed away as quickly as he could without jostling the kids in his arms.

He glanced over at Leah, who had yet to move and was gazing at his son with the most adoring look on her face. Jacob's eyes snapped down to look at the two smiling children resting in his arms.

"Damnit." He muttered under his breath.


End file.
